disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a beautiful and flamboyant southern belle, the daughter of wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and the best friend of Tiana in The Princess and the Frog. Personality Ever since early childhood, Charlotte has been doted on and given everything she wanted, and thus gained a very spoiled and superficial personality, but though she can act self-centered, the lovely debutante is generous and is by no means selfish. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life, thus would wear beautiful princess dresses as a little girl, made for her by Eudora, the finest seamstress in New Orleans, who also happens to be the mother of her best friend Tiana. She's a ditzy, implusive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. Role in the film When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans - Tiana's mother, Eudora. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two girls became very close friends. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her while at the same time she's looking forward to meeting Prince Naveen. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her costume ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her restaurant. At the La Bouff's masquerade party, Charlotte was stressing over the fact that Prince Naveen had yet to appear, and when he finally did, he and Charlotte danced together. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident at the La Bouff's party, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses, and was genuinely flattering of her appearance. This dress, along with a tiara, was the reason Prince Naveen, a frog at the time, thought Tiana was a princess, and that her kiss would break the spell on him. Later, Naveen - Lawrence in disguise - proposed to her, and Charlotte immediately accepts and decides to hold the wedding at the Mardi Gras Parade the next day. When Tiana and Naveen are at Mama Odie's, they are told that only a kiss from a princess will turn them back to humans, and that since Eli La Bouff is the king of Mardi Gras, that makes his daughter, Charlotte a princess, but only until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over. After Lawrence was found out and sent to jail, the real Naveen found Charlotte and told her his story. She happily agreed to kiss him, and also to Naveen's request that when they get married, she would give Tiana the money to buy her restaurant. However, Tiana, who had overheard Naveen and Charlotte's conversation, showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte is touched by the love between them and tells Tiana that she will kiss Naveen for her so they can be together as humans. But before they can, the clock strikes midnight. She is seen at Tiana and Naveen's (second) wedding, at which she catches the bouquet thrown by her best friend. She is last seen in the Gala of Tiana's restaurant Tiana's Palace, dancing with Naveen's six and a half years-old brother. Other Appearances ''Disney's Believe Charlotte joins Tiana and Naveen as they assist Mama Odie in helping a serious father believe in magic. The live show can be viewed on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Charlotte can be seen around the opening of ''The Princess and the Frog"s segment of the show. She lives out a role identical to her role in the film. Trivia *Charlotte seems to have overactive sweat glands when she is nervous. *Charlotte affectionately calls Tiana "Tia" while Tiana calls her "Lottie". *Her figure is based on that of pop icon Marilyn Monroe. *Charlotte actually bares a similar resemblance the the early concept art of Rosalina from The Super Mario Bros franchise. *Charlotte is unique to her role in the movie as she is between two archetypes. Despite being both extremely wealthy and spoiled, she is not a villain in the movie - or even portrayed as a bad person. She is very kind and generous, and is Tiana's best friend throughout the movie, as well as being very supportive, such as leaving Naveen at the ball to take care of Tiana, whose dress was ruined and was very upset. She also accepted the fact that Tiana and Naveen are in love, and let them live happily ever after. *Her mother is not shown or mentioned in the movie, which may mean she passed away, enabling Charlotte to relate to Tiana's grief over the loss of her father; this could explain their good friendship. *She appears as a playable character in The Princess and the Frog video game. *She and Tiana both slapped Naveen with a book when he introduced himself as a frog. *As a girl, Charlotte owned a pet cat named Marcel, but as an adult she owned a Basset hound named Stella. It's never explained what happened to Marcel during the timeskip, but if you look and listen closely during the beginning, you can see Big Daddy pulling Stella out of his pocket at random; it's possible she either gave him away the day he got Stella, or she had both and Marcel died. *She's the second human best friend to a Disney Princess, the first being Nakoma in Pocahontas and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. Gallery Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Princesses Category:Article of the week Category:Nieces Category:Rich characters